Lucia
by Sherok
Summary: Rukia finds a poem on Ichigo's desk.


**Lucia**

Rukia stepped into Ichigo's room. She wore a plain sundress that day but nonetheless looked beautiful no matter which way you looked at her.

The room she had entered was empty now and she sighed in response to her findings. The raven haired girl had hoped to find that strawberry headed friend of hers in here for she needed to go shopping.

She looked around once more, stopping at his desk to find a piece of paper with her quarries 'chicken scratch' on it. The woman was curious as to what it said, so she began to read…

_Sweet, sweet Lucia,_

_Thou is the embodiment of beauty in destruction,_

_Cruel yet sweet in the most adorable and delightful ways._

_Thou is my ray of light, my rock, my strength,_

_…My resolve…_

_My sheer will to win, to kill._

_Without thee I would die in misery, in despair._

_I long for your gentle yet firm touch, the feel of your silk like skin and the strength that flows from your soul._

_I linger on the feel of your soft lips against my own,_

_Which only compare to the softness of a rose pedal in May, however, taste of the deepest depths of a cold Winter._

_…A combination I could only adore…_

_Thou mayest be a withering willow that brings death…_

_But to I, thou shall always be a violet and blue storm of blossoms,_

_…Forever blooming…_

_Sweet, sweet Lucia…_

_Take me under your wing and shield me from weakness…_

_…For, I am nothing without you…_

Rukia was to say the least a bit angry. Who was this Lucia person? Was Ichigo over this person's house? Better yet was he making out with her right now?

Better question, why should Rukia give two shits?

She crumpled the paper up in her hand and started to march out of the room only to run head long into her partner and his distinct orange hair.

"Oi, watch where you're goin' midget," Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his head after hitting it against the wall in the aftermath of their crash.

"How about you, you giant bastard!" Rukia yelled, throwing the poem at him, getting up and storming off out of sight.

Ichigo blinked and watch the midget storm off, bending down and picking up the paper once she was gone. Unfolding it, he began to read, recognizing it as his own work. His eyes went wide and he took off right away to find Rukia.

"Rukia, you baka…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ichigo found Rukia a few minutes later, sitting on the stoop of his house. He sat down next to her but said nothing, only gave a simple, "Hey."

Rukia scowled and turned her head away from Ichigo, she obviously wanted nothing to do with the strawberry head at the moment. "Go away, baka."

Ichigo sighed and held up the paper, "Rukia about this poem, I…"

"Oh you don't need to explain yourself," The Raven haired women started, "I hope you and Lucia are very happy in the future."

Ichigo blinked and started to laugh, "Rukia there is no Lucia…"

Rukia turned her head slowly and looked back at Ichigo, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo finally settled down into a quiet chuckle before responding, "Lucia is you, Rukia. Because, like the poem says, you are my ray of light. It's like your name in Latin."

Rukia blushed, something that doesn't happen often, "You… wrote this for… me?"

Ichigo nodded, "That I did."

Rukia practicly jumped on him, wrapping her arms around the young man, squeeaing him in complete affection, not to mention relief. Ichigo couldn't help but return the favor. After a moment, she let go of him and continued to blush. "Ichigo?" She asked.

"Yes Rukia?"

"How do you know what my lips taste like?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away for a moment before turning back, "I just guessed. They look that way."

"Well, maybe you should find out." Rukia said as she neared Ichigo again, her violet blue eyes locking with his.

And indeed, those lips tasted like the depths of winter.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I was bored and wanted to work on something other then my Two Dragons story, so here's the product. If you saw the interview with Kubo-sama you'd get the whole Lucia thing. Hope you like the fluffy goodness. R and R.


End file.
